


Demons Deserve Second Chances In Love

by baeconandeggs, baekmochi04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, Demons, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmochi04/pseuds/baekmochi04
Summary: Baekhyun accidentally summons a sex demon, and it turned out to be his ex-boyfriend-turned-enemy?





	Demons Deserve Second Chances In Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** It's finally done! After so many months, this fic is finally completed! I'd like to thank my beta L for giving me so many suggestions and encouraging me whenever I feel down! I hope you will enjoy this fic and do comment if you liked it :)

“Hey Byun, your little twink sidekick had enough of your boring ass and decided to leave you?”

 

Baekhyun slammed his locker shut upon hearing the familiar deep voice. Turning around with a scowl, he came face to face with a smirking Chanyeol. Baekhyun clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

 

“Fuck off, Park. Kyungsoo is just busy with some family issues. Don’t worry, you’ll see his pretty little face soon.”

 

Baekhyun bent his head to the side, seemingly looking at whatever was behind Chanyeol.

 

“Surprisingly, you’re alone today. What about your minions? Realised you’re just bark and no bite and decided to leave you?”

 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth at the sharp comeback, squinting his eyes and glared at the shorter with a snarl. Baekhyun wasn’t one to back down, returning a sharp glare. Baekhyun smirked in victory upon seeing the reaction he had wanted to come from the taller.

 

All students who were near them started to back off, sensing the murderous aura surrounding the two of them. If it weren’t for Jongin and Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s mentioned ‘minions’, who suddenly appeared and dragged the taller away, everyone swore that a fight would have broken out.

 

~~

 

The entire university knew that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were at odds, heck even those who weren’t studying in the same faculty as the two of them knew. However, what the student population, except for the two’s close friends, didn’t know was that the both of them had once gotten along really well. Heck, if they found out that Chanyeol and Baekhyun once dated back in high school, hell would definitely break loose.

 

So how did they turn from lovebirds to basically enemies? Well, the two of them didn’t break up on good terms to be exact.

 

Back in high school, they didn’t exactly date in public. Chanyeol was the typical jock in the basketball team whom everyone labelled as a player, sleeping with more than half the school already, regardless of male or female, student or teacher. He could always be seen with his two friends, who were on the same team as him, Jongin and Junmyeon. The trio were insanely popular in school due to their looks and basketball skills, not to mention being the smartest in the campus, everyone wanted to have a piece of any of them.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was just an average student on campus, who scored well enough to be able to guarantee a place in university in future, and not too well to be thrusted into the spotlight. He could always be seen around with Kyungsoo, his childhood friend. Baekhyun was known to be outgoing and friendly, but he chose to stick to that one friend whom he knew like the back of his hand. Baekhyun had heard about Chanyeol and his two other friends, but decided not to associate himself with them as he sensed that they were trouble.

 

It was during their Chemistry lesson in their final year, which Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared, that they started to interact. By chance, the two were forced to pair for a project and that was where their story started.

 

But it didn’t last long. During their final examinations in their last year of high school, Baekhyun and Chanyeol could barely meet up due to their studies. Baekhyun wasn’t naturally smart so he had to rely on his hard work to maintain his grades; on the other hand, Chanyeol was one who could score well without studying much.

 

After Baekhyun had ended his last paper, he immediately made his way to Chanyeol’s apartment to make up for the lost time with his boyfriend. However, what he didn’t expect to witness was his boyfriend making out with a girl on the couch.

 

Baekhyun dropped his bag in shock, alerting the other two in the apartment of his presence.

 

“C-Chanyeol… How could you?” Baekhyun was sobbing at the fact that he witnessed his boyfriend cheating, tears quickly rolling down his cheeks, lips trembling.

 

Chanyeol, however, looked totally unfazed by the fact that his boyfriend caught him with another girl and just looked at Baekhyun in the eye.

 

“You’ve been so busy the past month, I never see you around. I’m a hormonal teenager who needs his sex drive satisfied, and Jinri is here to help me. Now if you would excuse us.”

 

Chanyeol went back to wrapping his arms around the said woman, who was smirking at Baekhyun’s miserable face, and started kissing her deeply, moans escaping both their lips. Baekhyun couldn’t bear to watch anymore of that, not wanting to feel his heart break any further. Without a word further, he picked his bag up and ran as far away as possible, slamming the door behind him.

 

On that day on, he had cut off all contact with that cheating ass of a boyfriend, spouting only words of hate about him to Kyungsoo, who had been there to see Baekhyun crumble and pick himself up.

 

Baekhyun thought that he was able to continue on his life in university, leaving his heartbreak in the past. But who knew fate was a bitch – Chanyeol and his 2 friends had managed to enter the same university as he and Kyungsoo, furthermore the same faculty?

 

Baekhyun intended to pretend to not know Chanyeol, but the giant ruined it by throwing a passing remark at him. That was when their petty fights and snarky remarks started, making the whole university know about their mutual hatred.

 

~~

 

Kyungsoo had suddenly left to attend to some family matters, according to him, leaving Baekhyun to go about his lessons alone for a few days, he didn’t even tell Baekhyun when he would be back. What’s worse was that his parents were also overseas for a short vacation, Baekhyun would be alone in the house for the whole week since he was the only child. Despite having only one best friend whom he talks to, Baekhyun hates to be alone and that was his current situation that he had to face for a week.

 

It had only been 3 days without his best friend and family by his side and he was already bored out of his wits. He wasn’t familiar enough with his acquaintances in his course to hang out with them, he had no relatives who lived near him, and Chanyeol and his gang were out of the question.

 

Baekhyun was in the library to kill time, browsing through random books off any shelf he walked past. He was in the fantasy section, carefreely running his fingers along the spines of the worn-out books when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

 

“So little Baekhyun has finally decided to step into the library to increase his knowledge?” 

 

Baekhyun gritted his teeth. He didn’t need someone like Park Chanyeol to ruin his peaceful time in the library. Turning around to face the taller, he bit back.

 

“What about you, Park? Your tiny brain needs some upgrading?”

 

“Of course not, since I already know much more than you already do, evident from our grades. I came here after a good fuck behind the shelves.”

 

Chanyeol smirked as he folded his arms across the chest, proudly boasting about his conquest. Baekhyun could feel the corner of his lips twitching, annoyed at the little smirk on the taller’s face, wanting to punch it away. But somehow, his heart  twinged upon hearing his ex-boyfriend fooling around.

 

“Instead of having some hanky-panky in this sacred space of knowledge, I’m here to broaden my horizons.”

 

Baekhyun offhandedly grabbed a random book off the shelves and headed to the counter to borrow it, leaving the library as soon as possible to avoid punching his ex-boyfriend in the face (or perhaps stop his heart from hurting). 

 

~~

 

That night, Baekhyun was sprawled across his bed, staring at the boring white ceiling above him. He was bored out of his wits! He had already completed whatever assignments that were needed to be submitted, he had even read a few chapters ahead of his lessons already and there he was, laying on his bed dying of boredom.

 

Usually, he would hang out with his parents in the living room and chat about their day or simply watch television with them. But since they were out of town, he had no one to chat with, Kyungsoo wasn’t replying to any of his messages too. He could watch television, but there was nothing worth watching on it.

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh. He hadn’t felt that bored since… forever. He got off the bed and decided to take a nice, long, warm bath to kill time.

 

He definitely felt more relaxed after the bath, adding a few drops of essential oils into the bathtub to pamper himself. Wrapping himself up in a fluffy bathrobe, he headed back to his bedroom to change into his pyjamas.

 

As he made his way to his closet, something lying on his study table caught his eye. It was the book he had hurriedly borrowed earlier that day. Come to think of it, he didn’t really flip through the book at all and didn’t know what its contents were about. Curious, he detoured and headed for his study table. 

 

Upon closer examination of the book, it looked really old and gave off the smell of old paper, even the edges of its hard cover were starting to come apart. The cover didn’t have any words or illustrations on it at all, making it more mysterious. 

 

Baekhyun flipped to a random page of the book and there was a whole bunch of gibberish written on the page.

 

“What the heck? What language is this?”

 

He tried to read the words aloud to himself, but they still didn’t make sense. Deciding it was a waste of his time and to return the book tomorrow, he slammed the book shut and haphazardly tossed it back onto the table.

 

However, as he turned around to head back to his cupboard, a huge puff of smoke suddenly appeared in front of him. He inwardly panicked while choking on the smoke, because smoke isn’t supposed to appear out of nowhere!

 

Coughing and fanning his hand to dissipate the smoke, he could vaguely make out a figure standing in the middle of his room, but he wasn’t too sure. After a few seconds, the smoke completely dissipated and he started freaking out – there was really  _ someone _ in his room! 

 

Baekhyun wanted to scream, but his voice got stuck in his throat. However, at second glance, the person looked very familiar.

 

“C-Chanyeol?”

 

The person turned around and it was really Chanyeol! Baekhyun took a step back in fear, it wasn’t everyday your ex-boyfriend appears in your bedroom out from thin air!

 

“What are you doing here? H-How did you get here?”

 

Baekhyun tried to sound confident and unfearful, but the slight tremble evident in his voice definitely gave him away. On the other hand, Chanyeol seemed unfazed at the entire situation and smirked at Baekhyun, approaching him step by step.

 

“ _ Why am I here _ ? Shouldn’t I be the one asking you, my dear Baekhyun? Did you become so deprived that you decided to summon a sex demon?”

 

_ Sex demon? _ Baekhyun gulped in fear, still not knowing what was going on. Chanyeol, a sex demon? He must be dreaming!

 

With every step Chanyeol took forward, Baekhyun took one back, till his back hit his study table, effectively trapping him.

 

“Well, since you summoned me here, I might as well give you what you want.”

 

Chanyeol effortlessly lifted Baekhyun up and tossed him onto the bed not far away, causing the smaller to squeak in surprise as he landed with a soft thump.

 

The view in front of Chanyeol was definitely one to behold – Baekhyun’s pale skin exposed in different places due to his bathrobe slipping off. Before Baekhyun would scream at the taller, his lips were engulfed by plump ones, engaging in a heated lip lock. Tongues roamed within each other’s caverns as teeth clacked against each other. Baekhyun had half a mind to push the taller away, but he didn’t.

 

Chanyeol slid the bathrobe off Baekhyun’s shoulders, feeling the soft skin under his palms. He definitely missed that. He broke the kiss to travel lower, to suck and bite on the untainted skin, painting blossoms of blue and red across it.

 

“Look at you, all pliant and good for me; all of me to devour.”

 

Moans escaped Baekhyun’s lips as Chanyeol continued his ministrations. The neck had always been his sensitive spot. He could feel his cock coming to life, and it was all due to his ex-boyfriend. He would stop himself if he could, but it felt too good. He tilted his head to the side to allow better access for the taller, to which was responded by sucking harder, making sure not a single spot was unblemished.

 

Chanyeol slid his palm from Baekhyun’s shoulder, down his chest, then lower and lower till it cupped the growing erection, while undoing the bathrobe’s ribbon at the same time. Now, the smaller was laid bare for his eyes to feast.

 

“It’s been so long, but you look just as delectable.”

 

Baekhyun moaned and bucked his hips upwards into Chanyeol’s palms, wanting more of that delicious friction.

 

“P-please… Don’t s-stop…” He pleaded; mind too hazed with pleasure.

 

Chanyeol licked his lips as his pupils turned red from lust, totally turned on by how the smaller was literally begging him to fuck him. Baekhyun had caught that but was too out of it to question it. Without warning, the demon grabbed his shaft and started stroking it at a fast pace while returning to suck on the perked nipples.

 

Baekhyun whined at the sensations he was experiencing. It was all too much; his nipples being played while being stroked to completion. 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol... I’m... Ah-!”

 

It wasn’t long before he screamed as he orgasmed, back beautifully arching into Chanyeol’s skilful mouth and cum dirtying the taller’s palm.

 

Baekhyun breathed hard as he tried to catch his breath. It had been long since he had even masturbated, much less had sex. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Chanyeol, but his eyelids started becoming heavier and heavier. The last thing he saw before drifting off the dreamland was a pair of ruby red eyes.

 

~~

 

When Baekhyun woke up, the previous night had been a faze and since he was tucked into bed fully dressed, he dismissed it as a dream. But the moment his eyes landed on the red and blue bruises along his neck and chest, his eyes widened in horror and let out a silent scream.

 

_ So, everything that had happened last night wasn’t a dream? So Chanyeol is really a d-demon?  _ Chills ran down his spine at the thought of his ex-boyfriend being something so evil. He wasn’t one to dismiss such theories but to actually encounter one? Baekhyun didn’t know what to do next; he didn’t know how to confront Chanyeol later on in school. 

 

After arriving in school, he walked around carefully, not wanting to bump into a certain someone. But as he looked left and right, his eyes landed on someone awfully familiar.

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

He dashed over and gave the unsuspecting male a tight hug, having dearly missed him. 

 

“When did you get back? I thought you would be gone longer!”

 

“I actually returned last night, but I was too tired to message you back. Sorry, Baek,” Kyungsoo smiled apologetically.

 

Baekhyun was about to rant to the other male about how bored he was without his presence, when he was suddenly reminded of last night’s incident. His face immediately flushed at the memory.

 

“Hey Baek, you okay? You don’t look so well,” Kyungsoo furrowed his brows in concern.

 

Baekhyun looked left and right frantically, making sure Chanyeol wasn’t anywhere near them, before grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrist and dragging him to a nearby toilet. Although slightly taken aback by the other’s behaviour, Kyungsoo just let himself be dragged away.

 

Baekhyun had made sure there wasn’t anyone else in the toilet by looking into each cubicle one by one, before locking the door and turning to Kyungsoo with a serious expression on his face. 

 

“Baek? What’s going on?”

 

Baekhyun had never acted like this before, causing Kyungsoo to worry about anything bad that had happened in his absence.

 

“Kyungsoo… It might sound crazy, but you have to believe me. Yesterday, I accidentally summoned a demon and it was actually Chanyeol!”

 

Kyungsoo felt cold sweat forming on his forehead, heart palpitating. Out of all the demons he could summon, why did it have to be Chanyeol? For now, he had to convince Baekhyun that it wasn’t true.

 

“Baek, how could it be possible? Demons don’t exist you know?”

 

“If demons don’t exist, then how can you, an angel, exist too?”

 

A deep voice suddenly echoed from behind Baekhyun, causing the latter to jump in shock and turn around abruptly. Chills ran down his spine upon realising it was the very male whom he had been trying to avoid.  _ The door was clearly locked, so how did he- dumbass, he’s a demon, he can do anything,  _ Baekhyun thought as he panicked.

 

Baekhyun was sure that he was about to be killed; then he wouldn’t be able to see his parents, Kyungsoo, not even his favourite band anymore! But wait, what did Chanyeol mean when he said ‘angel’?

 

“Shut up, demon. I was trying to save your ass but you ruined it,” Kyungsoo’s voice piped up, brows furrowing at the presence of the demon.

 

Baekhyun took a step away from the two of them, eyes frantically looking at the both of them alternately. He wasn’t even sure what was real anymore. Chanyeol’s eyes was a bloody red, just as he remembered before losing consciousness. And Kyungsoo, his friend whom he was so sure was human, had eyes with the same colour as the sky.

 

“K-Kyungsoo…?” The tremble was apparent in Baekhyun’s voice.

 

Said angel turned to look at him, features softening upon seeing Baekhyun’s frightened look. In an instant, his eyes returned to its normal colour and Kyungsoo slowly approached the frightened man.

 

“Baekhyun… I can explain…”

 

At that instant, a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and two figures stepped out of it. 

 

“Chanyeol? Is the goody-two-shoes angel pestering you again?”

 

The two figures were none other than the ‘sidekicks’, Jongin and Junmyeon – their eyes reflecting the same colour as Chanyeol’s.

 

“J-Jongin…? J-Junmyeon…?”

 

Baekhyun really couldn’t believe anything that he was witnessing anymore. He had been surrounded by so many supernatural beings and he never knew? Hell, he even dated a demon before.

 

His head ached and his vision blurred with the onslaught of excessive information his brain refused to process. Overwhelmed, his head continued to throb and later he fell into unconsciousness.

 

~~

 

_ Baekhyun didn’t know exactly where he was, all he could see was darkness. Panicking, he ran around while shouting for help. After running and shouting for what seemed like ages, he finally saw a figure, who looked like a lady, with her back facing him. Relieved to see some form of life in the empty space he was trapped in, he ran towards the lady and tapped on her shoulder. However, as the lady turned around, Baekhyun’s relief turned into fear – her eyes were ruby red, exactly like the ones Chanyeol has. He wanted to scream out but the lady suddenly had his neck in a tight grip, sharp nails painfully digging into the flesh. _

 

_ “I guess you’ve finally found out our secret, huh?” _

 

_ Baekhyun scrambled to pry the fingers off his neck, but failed to do so with her tight grip. He could feel himself running out of oxygen as he started to choke, his lungs demanding more air. He started to shake his head frantically, in an attempt to free himself from the tight grasp. _

 

_ However, the woman only tightened her grip and brought his face nearer to hers as her lips twisted into a sinister smile. _

 

_ “Dare to take what is mine, and I will take your life just like this.” _

 

_ And suddenly, the grip tightened and his airway was completely blocked off. He tried to struggle for air again but could only wheeze and choke. He could see black dots appearing in his vision as he felt his lungs running out of air completely. As he was starting to feel limp and slowly slipping into unconsciousness, it was imprinted in his mind the lady’s red eyes staring at his pathetic struggling figure and her maniac laughter. _

 

~~

 

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by the white ceiling. The last moment he remembered was being in the school toilet, talking to Kyungsoo when-

 

“You’re up!”

 

Junmyeon, someone he didn’t expect to be there, rushed over and tried to help him sit upright on the bed. That’s right, he had found out that Junmyeon was actually a demon too, despite his angelic looks. He unsurprisingly flinched when the other tried to help him up, while the other gave an apologetic smile in return.

 

Baekhyun looked around the room, and realised it was only the two of them there. 

 

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked with his eyes glued onto his hands, not wanting to meet the other’s eyes, the memory of those scarlet eyes still fresh in his mind.

 

“He’s back in class with the rest. I stayed back to look after you,” the demon explained. He could sense the fear radiating off him and he felt bad that the once snarky Byun Baekhyun was acting like that now.

 

Junmyeon sighed and placed his hands atop Baekhyun’s crossed ones. Baekhyun tried hard not to flinch at the physical contact but failed to do so.

 

“Baekhyun, I know you’re kinda scared of us now that you know our secret. It’s up to you what you want to do with this piece of information, but I want you to know that nothing will change. We won’t kill you or anything, so please don’t be afraid of us,” Junmyeon tried to ensure the other and he knew that it worked as he could feel Baekhyun relaxing under his touch.

 

“How sure am I that you won’t do anything to me or my family?”

 

Junmyeon audibly sighed. 

 

“I guess it’s time to tell you a little background story of my life. You know, I didn’t start out as a demon; I was once just like Kyungsoo – a guardian angel.”

 

Baekhyun gasped. Junmyeon was the nicest out of the demon trio, so him being an ex-angel was believable. But for him to become a demon, how was that possible?

 

“I disregarded the rules of heaven to protect my human, so I got my wings removed and was thrown into hell as punishment.”

 

The look on Junmyeon’s face was one of pain, as he reminisced the days of him protecting his human with all his power till the moment he had sacrificed himself.

 

“Did you ever regret doing so? Sacrificing yourself for your human, I mean.”

 

“Of course not. My human is now doing much better than before, and I’ve done my job as his guardian angel, even if it meant suffering for me.”

 

It was then that Baekhyun realised that Junmyeon might be a demon, but he still retained the heart of an angel. He was so noble that he didn’t mind putting himself into eternal damnation to allow someone else have a better future ahead.

 

But Baekhyun’s curiosity was still unsatisfied.

 

“So, how did you manage to meet Chanyeol and Jongin?”

 

“When I was first thrown into hell, I was the lowest of the lowest ranking demons. I was made to be one of the servants in Chanyeol’s place and it was there where I met Jongin.”

 

_ A servant in Chanyeol’s place? So, he must be a big shot, huh? _

 

“Jongin was Chanyeol’s bodyguard so we had interacted often enough to form a friendship, and slowly I became friends with Chanyeol too. It was Chanyeol who saved me from the servant life and helped me to achieve the ranking that I have in hell today.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know Chanyeol was that benevolent; if he hadn’t helped Junmyeon, he might still be suffering from the consequences of his compassionate act.

 

“That’s why I can guarantee you, Baekhyun, if the other two tries to do anything stupid, there’s me and Kyungsoo to stop their dumb asses.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled at the thought of small-framed Kyungsoo fighting off the well-built Chanyeol. 

 

“Alright, I’ll try my best to put this all behind me,” Baekhyun gave a shaky smile and Junmyeon returned a calming smile.

 

~~

 

Baekhyun decided to skip the rest of his classes and headed home immediately, of course not forgetting to send a text to inform Kyungsoo of his whereabouts. The moment he reached home, he dived straight into bed and drifted off into dreamland, still feeling the aftereffects of his headache.

 

He didn’t know how much he had slept, but he was suddenly awakened by the ringing of the doorbell. He checked the wall clock, it was already 5pm. He had slept for a full 6 hours, even skipping lunch!

 

He made his way to the door, curious as to who would visit him at that time and the moment he opened the door for his visitor, he was welcomed with an embrace.

 

“Baekhyun! Are you feeling alright already?”

 

“Kyungsoo, I’m fine!” Baekhyun giggled, loving this caring side of his best friend.

 

“You sure? You looked really pale before I left for class.”

 

“There’s nothing a 6-hour nap can’t do, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled at his friend’s sense of humour. 

 

“Soo, since you’re here, want to order pizza delivery and watch a movie?”

 

And who was Kyungsoo to turn down such an enticing invitation.

 

Within an hour, the both of them were snuggled on the sofa, eyes fixated on the television as Avengers flashed on the screen, a box of pizza on each of their laps. It had been long since they last had a movie night together.

 

Halfway through the movie, while munching on his last slice of pizza, Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo.

 

“Hey, you knew about Chanyeol back in high school, right? So why didn’t you tell me about what he is?”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed the food in his mouth before turning to the other with a serious expression.

 

“Baekhyun, you can’t expect me to just tell you one day ‘You know, Chanyeol is a demon’, these things don’t come as believable.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. What Kyungsoo said did make sense.

 

“But you know, I was very against the two of you dating back then.”

 

That piece of information, Baekhyun didn’t know at all. He had always thought that Kyungsoo was one of the more supportive people about his relationship with his ex-boyfriend.

 

“I’m your guardian angel, so it’s my duty to make sure that you’re safe. When you had entered high school and I saw that Chanyeol was enrolled as a student too, I decided to be a student there too so as to protect you. A demon-human relationship is almost never looked upon. I had threatened Chanyeol once, but he refused to listen and ended up asking you to date him. I couldn’t stop him if he did so, especially since you were so happy during those days.”

 

“But what use was it, since he ended up being the one who broke my heart,” Baekhyun coldly chuckled at the heart-wrenching memory. The feeling of being cheated on right in front of his eyes was never forgotten.

 

“You don’t know about this, but Chanyeol was pretty adamant on dating you back in high school, he kind of had this… fire of determination in his eyes? He even swore to me that he would never break your heart, you know? So, the day I saw you crying your heart out after coming back from his apartment, I had beaten him up so badly that he had to return back to the underworld for a while to recuperate.”

 

Baekhyun was in shock. Chanyeol had said all of that to Kyungsoo? And Kyungsoo actually did all of that for him? That explained why Chanyeol couldn’t be contacted for the next few weeks of school after their breakup.

 

“Kyungsoo… You’re such a good friend…” Baekhyun started sobbing, touched that his best friend would go the extra mile to ensure his happiness.

 

“You silly human, you’re my best friend, of course I would do all these for you!” Kyungsoo smiled at the adorable sight of Baekhyun trying hard to wipe his tears with the back of his hand.

 

With a final sniff and a swipe across his eyes to clean off the tears, Baekhyun looked back at Kyungsoo and with a silly smile and a playful glint in his eyes, he asked, “Do you mind telling me more about angels and demons?”

 

~~

 

It was already 2am by the time they cleaned up their mess and Kyungsoo had long left his apartment. Baekhyun was unwinding himself with a warm bubble bath. The scent of chamomile filled the bathroom and it was effective in soothing his mind. So much had happened within the past 24 hours and he really needed the relaxation time. He closed his eyes, taking a deep whiff of the pleasant chamomile scent as he half-submerged his head into the water while blowing bubbles.

 

However, out of nowhere, a puff of smoke engulfed the bathroom and the splashing of water could be heard. Suddenly, Baekhyun wasn’t alone in the bathtub anymore. On the opposite end was Park Chanyeol, as naked as the day he was born.

 

Baekhyun almost screamed in shock at the intrusion, but upon realising it was just Chanyeol, he rolled his eyes.

 

“Can you not use your demonic powers to scare me like this? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

 

“Well, what can be better than taking a bath with you?” Chanyeol smirked, but was almost immediately dropped.

 

“I actually have something to discuss with you.”

 

Baekhyun hadn’t seen Chanyeol that serious since they had broken up, so he deemed that it was actually some serious talk that was about to happen. 

 

“I’m actually not just any normal demon, Baekhyun. I’m actually the son of Lucifer.”

 

Baekhyun had the urge to laugh from how crazy it sounded, but from Chanyeol’s serious expression he knew it wasn’t a joke.  _ What the actual fuck? So not only was I dating a demon, but I was dating the literal spawn of the devil? _

 

“So, what’s the point of telling me this now? Shouldn’t you be telling me less secrets in case I let them out?”

 

“I know you, Baekhyun. You won’t spread these secrets. I want you to know this because it’s for your safety.”

 

Upon the word ‘safety’, Baekhyun’s ears perked up. Was Chanyeol insinuating that he was potentially in danger?

 

“Especially since you know about my identity now, there’ll be dark beings who’ll try to harm you outrightly. I can’t tell you why, but please be careful.”

 

And Chanyeol was gone with a poof. His pleading gaze was the last thing Baekhyun had seen before he disappeared into thin air. Baekhyun hadn’t seen Chanyeol like this before, even when they were dating. If what Chanyeol said was true, then he had better watch his own back. 

 

And after drying off himself, he tried to fall asleep as he tossed and turned in bed, pushing the various worries to the back of his mind.

 

~~ 

 

What Chanyeol had said the previous night didn’t stop bugging him. Even as he was on the way to school, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Danger? What kind of danger could he possibly be in? All he did was just find out about Chanyeol’s secret – would they kill him just because of this?

 

Baekhyun was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed where he was walking. By the time he had snapped out of it, he had found himself walking towards the deserted part of the neighbourhood. Realising that he must have forgotten to make a turn while walking, he turned around and was about to retrace his steps when he heard a voice from behind him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Baekhyun clearly remembered that there was no one around him before he turned around, so how was it possible that someone was calling out to him? Curious, he turned back and there was a boy, not older than 10 years old, calling for him.

 

“Do you need any help?” Baekhyun asked, albeit the small inch of doubt in his mind.

 

The boy nodded.

 

“I got lost… Can you help me?”

 

Heaving a sigh of relief that it was just a child who had lost his way, Baekhyun started to walk towards the boy when he was suddenly held back by the hand. Flinching, he immediately turned his head, only to see Chanyeol looking past him with a serious expression, hand holding his own wrist tightly.

 

Baekhyun followed the other’s line of sight, only to realise that he was glaring at the boy in front of him.

 

“Baek, I thought I told you to be careful just last night!”

 

Annoyed, Baekhyun shook off Chanyeol’s grip and gritted his teeth.

 

“What on earth are you talking about? What kind of danger could a kid possible pose?”

 

However, Baekhyun had to eat his words the moment he turned back to face the boy. Gone was the innocent expression, and was replaced with a poker face instead. But what really sent chills down his spine was the boy’s eyes. They were pitch black.

 

Baekhyun gasped and started to tremble in fear. He was sure it was just a lost child, but it was actually something… not human?

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol cursed and quickly pulled Baekhyun behind his back, ready to fight whatever that would hurt the other in any way.

 

But the moment he stepped forward, the boy took a step back.

 

“Remember, my prince. Don’t go against your promise with our mistress, or else the boy will have to suffer.”

 

Those were the child’s last words before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 

The child’s words echoed in Baekhyun’s mind. What promise? And why did he have to suffer? Baekhyun was still in a state of shock when Chanyeol suddenly gripped both his shoulders.

 

“Baekhyun, are you alright? Did he manage to do anything to you before I got here?”

 

Chanyeol’s expression looked genuinely concerned, which was surprising to Baekhyun.

 

He shook his head and relaxed upon realising that the possible danger was gone.

 

Chanyeol was still worried about Baekhyun, from the dazed look and furrowed brows from the other.

 

“Come on, let’s go to school.”

 

Chanyeol then took Baekhyun’s wrist before guiding him to the correct route to their university.

 

~~

 

Word had spread like wildfire. The school was in perpetual shock. I mean, who wouldn’t be when you see  _ the  _ Park Chanyeol and  _ the  _ Byun Baekhyun arriving school together, and hand in hand at that? Everyone was sure that they would be biting off each other’s heads by then but they hadn’t said a single word to each other and continued to walk silently to their lockers. 

 

Baekhyun could feel everyone’s attention on him, and he definitely felt conscious about it. It was a different feeling to have everyone’s attention when he wasn’t bickering with Chanyeol. But upon lifting his head and seeing Chanyeol’s indifferent expression, he decided to pay no heed to the murmurs as well.

 

Kyungsoo was already standing beside Baekhyun’s locker when they had arrived.

 

“Baek? Why are you la- Wait. Why are you with Chanyeol? Did the two of you come to school together?”

 

Baekhyun looked down towards the floor as he nodded shyly. Wait, why was he feeling shy?

 

He was suddenly pushed forward towards Kyungsoo.

 

“Take care of him. One of her minions tried to hurt him,” Chanyeol instructed Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t one to take instructions from anyone else, much less a demon, but a certain word within the sentence caught his attention.

 

“ _ Her _ ? You told me you dealt with her!”

 

It was obvious that Kyungsoo was on the verge of raging while Chanyeol just audibly sighed.

 

“I thought I did, but apparently she’s back. Make sure Baekhyun is safe from any of these.”

 

Those were Chanyeol’s last words before giving a final wave and turning around, heading back towards his own locker, or to find his sidekicks, no one knew.

 

Baekhyun was puzzled at their conversation. It seemed as if Kyungsoo knew something? He wanted to ask the other but the hard expression on his face and the clenching of his jaws made him decide to ask later.

 

~~

 

It had been a few weeks since that incident. Ever since Baekhyun had almost landed himself into trouble, Chanyeol had taken the liberty of escorting him to and from school.

 

When Chanyeol had first appeared on his doorstep a day after the incident, Baekhyun was definitely shocked, but also annoyed that Chanyeol didn’t trust him enough to travel to school alone. Even after refusing Chanyeol’s offer countless of times, Chanyeol was so adamant on sending Baekhyun to school that the latter had just given up and let the other escort him. It was an understatement to say that the commute was awkward.

 

Baekhyun had whined to Kyungsoo about it, in which the angel simply replied, “Just let Chanyeol do what he wants; it’s for your safety.”

 

When Mrs Byun had first seen Chanyeol picking Baekhyun up from their home, which was a few days after the first time, she was furious to see him appear at their doorstep after breaking their beloved son’s heart many years ago. She was about to give the taller a beating when Baekhyun suddenly intervened. Seeing her son protect the jerk who had hurt him in the past, she had no choice but to let them do what they want.

 

After school, Baekhyun wasn’t off the hook. Even if Chanyeol was supposed to have lessons after Baekhyun’s day had ended, the demon would just skip his classes and walk him home.

 

There was rampant chatter when they had first stepped in the school together, but it had slowly died down as the weeks passed. There were definitely rumours that they were dating each other but no one dared to mention it in front of the involved couple.

 

~~

 

It had been weeks since they started commuting to school together, yet their relationship hadn’t improved a single bit. Baekhyun was starting to get annoyed at the uncomfortable silence between the two of them, so he decided to attempt to start a conversation.

 

“So, about the kid who tried to attack me before, was he a demon just like you?”

 

Chanyeol was a little taken aback by Baekhyun’s sudden question, but decided to quench his curiosity.

 

“Yes, but a low-ranking one. Even if he had tried to attack you, he would have crumbled under my power.”

 

A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine. So that’s how powerful Chanyeol was?

 

“Do you know why he was after me? I don’t remember doing anything to offend them…”

 

“Just know that it’s because of me that you’re in trouble, and that only I can save you from it.”

 

And just like that, the conversation died down. Baekhyun didn’t know what else to ask as he was afraid that his questions might be too sensitive. So, he tried to come up with another conversation.

 

“Why did you cheat on me back then?”

 

Chanyeol completely stopped in his tracks, turning to Baekhyun with wide eyes, causing the other to stop walking as well. The issue was never addressed so Chanyeol was rather surprised at his choice of question.

 

“This… We’ll talk about this after school, there’s just too much to explain.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and continued walking forward, determined to get the answers he’s been looking for all these years in a few hours’ time.

 

~~

They were seated in a cosy café situated within Baekhyun’s neighbourhood. Baekhyun remembered that it was the same café was where they would have their coffee dates back when they were dating. Nostalgic memories flooded his mind along with the aroma of coffee.

 

Chanyeol was sitting opposite Baekhyun after ordering and collecting both of their drinks. Looking down at his own drink, Baekhyun was surprised that the other still remembered his usual order – an iced mocha latte with whipped cream, while Chanyeol’s order had never changed – an iced americano.

 

Both took sips of their own drinks in silence before Baekhyun broke the question.

 

“Why did we break up those years ago?”

 

Chanyeol took a gulp of his drink and lowered it onto the table gently, eyes never leaving it as he took a deep breath to start explaining. He looked up at Baekhyun with sincere eyes, refusing to withhold the truth from him any longer.

 

“You know, I never wanted to break up with you. I loved- no, I still love you.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart fluttered at the confession. Chanyeol had never meant to break up with him? But he had clearly witnessed the other cheating on him with his own two eyes.

 

“That evening, I was threatened by the woman you saw me with. She told me that I was to break up with you or else you’ll be in trouble, and you walked in at the moment when she had forced herself on me and I had to take that opportunity. I had to break up with you right in front of her, otherwise she wouldn’t let you off the hook.”

 

_ Who exactly was that woman that Chanyeol, the prince of hell, had to listen to her? _

 

“Who she is, isn’t relevant, but you need to know that she is after you right now. She was the one behind the demon child, and she’s capable of sending more of them to harm you. We and Kyungsoo are trying to stop her, so you need to stay safe for now.”

 

Baekhyun shuddered. There was just so much to take in. So, someone had sabotaged his and Chanyeol’s relationship in the past and succeeded, and was currently after him again?

 

“Baekhyun, I just want you to know that what I had done in the past was for your safety, and your safety still remains the topmost priority for me. The woman is an entity not to be reckoned with. I would even sacrifice myself to make sure she doesn’t do anything to you-”

 

“Are you crazy?” Baekhyun interrupted Chanyeol. The other was shocked at the mild outburst.

 

“You don’t need to sacrifice yourself for me! Back in high school, if you had come clean to me, it was possible that we would still be together now! We could have found a way out together, but you decided to take matters into your own hands? I see you’re still as selfish, Chanyeol.”

 

The screeching of the chair could be heard as Baekhyun stood up and stomped out of the café, leaving his drink behind. He was furious that Chanyeol had had so little trust in him back when they were dating, and that amount of trust had never changed until now.

 

Baekhyun travelled back home as he held back tears of both anger and sadness, wiping them away before they could roll down his cheeks.

 

~~

 

When he had entered his house, he was busy coming up with an excuse as to why his eyes were red and swollen if his mother had asked, but instead of seeing his mother, he came face to face with Jongin, who was making himself comfortable on the sofa while snacking on a bag of chips.

 

“Jongin? Why- How the hell did you enter my house? Don’t tell me you used your demon magic to trespass-”

 

“Don’t worry, I simply knocked and your mother let me in! She’s a really nice lady, you know? She even let me eat your snacks!”

 

“Hold on, where’s my mum? Did you hide her or something?” 

 

Baekhyun squinted his eyes in suspicion that Jongin had done something to his mother.

 

“I don’t know? She just told me that she had to leave to get something.”

 

Baekhyun sighed in relief. But wait, so why was Jongin in his house? Before he could ask, Jongin had replied.

 

“Chanyeol told me to check on you. He sounded really worried for you when he called me.”

 

At the mention of  _ that _ name, Baekhyun’s blood boiled, but at the same time his heart twinged with sadness.

 

“Why does he even care?”

 

Baekhyun sulked as he plopped himself onto the loveseat beside the sofa.

 

“I don’t think its in my place to say this, but he really cares for you. He had sacrificed quite a lot just for you.”

 

Jongin crunched on another chip.

 

“What do you mean when you said that he sacrificed a lot? You know something about our breakup incident?”

 

Jongin simply nodded.

 

“He kept receiving threats from a certain demoness, who kept threatening to kill you if he didn’t break up with you and marry her. There were quite a few instances back then when she almost had you, but luckily, the few of us, including Kyungsoo, had managed to intervene in time, and even Chanyeol himself got injured just to make sure you weren’t. And the next few days after your breakup, Chanyeol was in a total wrecked state, even before the injuries Kyungsoo marked on him. But following that, the woman had never let him be at peace and continued to harass him. Once, I even heard her screaming about marriage to Chanyeol.”

 

Jongin shivered at the recollection, casually popping in another chip into his mouth right after.

 

“But, he’s the prince of hell or something, right? Wouldn’t it be better if he just killed her? You know, abusing his authority?”

 

Jongin had burst into maniac laughter and Baekhyun was puzzled at his reaction.

 

“You think I never suggested that? I am his bodyguard, it’s my duty to eliminate all danger near the prince. I almost managed to slit her throat once, but Chanyeol stopped me form doing so, saying she has quite a high ranking in hell, or something to that extent.”

 

So Chanyeol was right. The woman was really a force not meant to be underestimated, and it had made sense. She had sent out a minion to harm him, meaning that she had some level of authority in the underworld. Also, Baekhyun’s blood stilled upon finding out that she had so many opportunities to kill him, yet Chanyeol was always there to stop her. And Baekhyun thought that he had the right to lash out at him.

 

Guilt flooded his being and Jongin could sense it.

 

“I think you need time to think, so I’ll just leave first. Kyungsoo’s waiting for me and you seem fine anyway.”

 

“Hold up- Kyungsoo?”

 

Jongin just set the bag of unfinished chips on the coffee table and headed for the front door. Before he opened the door to leave, he turned back to give Baekhyun a final piece of advice.

 

“I know you might not be pleased with Chanyeol’s actions in the past and present, but just know that it’s out of love for you. So, sort out your feelings and give him an answer. I don’t wish to see my master brooding over something so trivial as love.”

 

~~

 

Jongin’s words echoed in Baekhyun’s head for the next few hours. The demon was right. He had to sort out his emotions – he had to be honest with himself. 

 

Even after the breakup, Baekhyun hadn’t stopped loving Chanyeol. He knew it deep inside, but he always tried to deny it, telling himself that he shouldn’t be feeling that way for a cheating asshole. That was why Baekhyun had started to insult Chanyeol on a daily basis when they started university, in hopes that he would start hating the other.

 

But the recent incidents had somehow rekindled his feelings again, and he couldn’t deny that his heart had fluttered when Chanyeol confessed that he still loved him back in the café. And after much battling with his emotions, Baekhyun had to finally come to terms with it – he still loves Chanyeol. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. He loves Chanyeol, so what? Would Chanyeol be with him again, especially with danger just around the corner? 

 

Baekhyun bit on his nails as he paced around his bedroom, thinking about what he should do when he confronts Chanyeol the next time, when his eyes landed on a certain book on his study table. The book he had used to accidentally summon Chanyeol. He remembered that he had forgotten to return it to the library. It was then when an idea popped in his head.

 

~~

 

Chanyeol was lying in his bed, thinking about the conversation he had with Baekhyun earlier that day. Was he really in the wrong for not allowing the other to have a say in everything at all? Chanyeol was so frustrated, and the image of Baekhyun’s tear-rimmed eyes made him feel even worse.

 

He was getting up to get himself a glass of water to clear his mind when suddenly, he was swept off his feet and the vision in front of him blurred out. He only experienced this one other time – when Baekhyun had summoned him.

 

In almost an instant, Chanyeol had both of his feet on the floor again, and as soon as the smoke had dissipated, Baekhyun was standing right in front of him.

 

“Baekhyun? What are you-”

 

Chanyeol was interrupted by the other with a kiss on the lips and he was taken aback, at the very least.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure how long the kiss had lasted. He showed no resistance at all, allowing the other to move his plush lips over his own, tongues sliding across each other with no urgency, simply tasting each other raw. When Baekhyun had finally pulled back for air, Chanyeol drank in the sight of the other – lips swollen from them making out, face flushed from the lack of air and eyes looking hopeful.

 

“Baekhyun, what are you doing?”

 

“Chanyeol, make love to me.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock at Baekhyun’s request. And as if Baekhyun sensed his hesitation, he took a step forward and begged again with pleading eyes.

 

“Please?”

 

And who was Chanyeol to deny? Immediately, he swung his arms under Baekhyun’s legs and swept him off his feet, carrying him towards the bed and gently laying him down onto the soft mattress, hovering above him as he placed his palms on either side of the other’s head.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Upon seeing the taller’s eyes overflowing with genuine concern, his heart felt full. Baekhyun didn’t respond verbally, but instead wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to pull him nearer, capturing his lips with gentle kiss. 

 

Gentle pecks on the lips soon turned into a full make out session. Hands were under each other’s clothes and touches mapped out every inch of their skin, desperate for intimacy that was long overdue. Clothes were quickly disposed to the side, leaving them to feel each other raw. 

 

Chanyeol made sure that their lips barely separated, sucking on the delectable tongue and eliciting wonton moans from the other. Teeth clashed and saliva drooled down the corner of Baekhyun’s swollen lips. He fisted Chanyeol’s hair hard and groaned as the taller bit down on his lower lip. Neither cared about the mess that they were making, only wanting to feel each other as intimately as possible. 

 

Chanyeol broke the heated kiss unwillingly and Baekhyun lifted his head slightly, trying to chase after those sweet-tasting lips.

 

“Chanye- Ah!”

 

Baekhyun’s plea was cut short with a moan when Chanyeol sucked on a particular spot on his neck, licking and biting till blood rushed to the surface, creating a beautiful hickey. It sent pleasurable shivers down Baekhyun’s spine, since it was his sensitive spot, after all. Chanyeol hadn’t forgotten where Baekhyun enjoyed it the most.

 

Baekhyun craned his neck to the side, baring it all to Chanyeol who couldn’t resist but to continue sucking and biting at the flawless skin, and breathing in Baekhyun’s natural scent at the crook of his neck. The moans and whines coming from Baekhyun as he sucked on the sensitive skin immediately made blood rush southward.

 

As Baekhyun was in the haze of lust, he felt something hard resting on his thigh. With half-lidded eyes, he took a look and it was Chanyeol’s erection, standing tall in its full glory. His mouth watered at the thought of taking it into his mouth and without hesitation, he pushed Chanyeol away and went onto his knees.

 

“Please… Let me suck you off…”

 

Without waiting for a reply, Baekhyun went forward and started off by giving the length a kittenish lick. Chanyeol lowly growled as Baekhyun teased his length with short-lasting licks, never allowing him to relish in the warmth. Unable to wait any longer, he fisted the other’s hair and guided his mouth straight to his cock, smearing precum onto those pretty swollen lips. Baekhyun gave a hard suck to the angry cockhead before begging on his knees.

 

“Please… Fuck my mouth, use me as you want…”

 

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun and knew that he was gone deep into pleasure with his teary eyes and flushed face. If Baekhyun begged for it, why wouldn’t he give it?

 

“Of course, I’m going to use you like my slut, do you like that?”

 

Baekhyun frantically nodded before parting his lips and allowing the cockhead past it. He sank down slowly, taking in inch by inch the monstrous cock. His previous relationship with Chanyeol was in no sense a pure one, so he knew how big Chanyeol was, but to take him into his mouth again after years, reminded him of how much he had loved it.

 

Baekhyun could barely take half the cock length into his mouth before it hit the back of his throat. He allowed the length to sit flat atop his tongue as he hollowed his cheeks, making sure his teeth didn’t get in the way. Tasting the saltiness of skin, he moaned and the vibrations from his throat went straight to Chanyeol’s cock, causing it to twitch. 

 

Chanyeol groaned as he fisted Baekhyun’s hair harder, and couldn’t help but buck his hips further into the warmth, wanting to feel more. As Baekhyun continued to suck onto the length while stroking whatever he couldn’t fit in, Chanyeol felt his hips moving at a quicker pace and soon, Baekhyun didn’t need to bob his head as his mouth was thoroughly fucked by Chanyeol, the cockhead sliding past the ring of muscles and down his throat. He almost gagged, causing his throat to restrict around the length and it honestly turned Chanyeol on even more. 

 

After fucking into the tight warmth with a few thrusts, he pulled Baekhyun’s head back and the other stuck out his tongue, not wanting the cock to leave his mouth, wanting to suck on it till Chanyeol came down his throat, letting him taste the salty yet sweet milky liquid. But Chanyeol, apparently, had other plans.

 

He could hear Baekhyun whining for more and he chuckled at his neediness.

 

“You’ll have a better taste of this, baby. Don’t worry.”

 

Chanyeol winked as he laid Baekhyun onto his back. With a smirk and the snap of his fingers, a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. 

 

_ Guess those demon powers are useful in some sense, _ Baekhyun thought. He spread his legs apart wider, too lost in pleasure that he had ignored the small feeling of shame, allowing Chanyeol to settle between them.

 

Baekhyun hissed when Chanyeol had pressed a lubed finger against his hole, feeling the slight stretch and burn. As the thick finger continued to sink in, the feeling of discomfort started to become more prominent and he winced.

 

“Baek, you okay?”

 

He could feel Chanyeol slowly withdrawing his finger and he didn’t want that, shaking his head.

 

“N-no, just give me some time to adjust… I haven’t been with anyone since, you know…”

 

Chanyeol felt this heart flutter at the confession of Baekhyun not sleeping with anyone since their breakup, unconsciously smiling.

 

“Me too.”

 

Chanyeol dived in for a kiss, hoping to distract Baekhyun from the discomfort as he moved his finger in and out of the warm and tight hole. Only when he heard moans and feeling the other’s hips bucking up to seek more did he add another finger.

 

Soon, three thick fingers were pistoling in and out of the sweet hole, feeling the warm walls clamping around his fingers and couldn’t wait to be wrapped around his throbbing erection. When he retracted his fingers, he admired the fluttering and gaping hole, all ready for his cock. Baekhyun started to whine at the loss, missing the feeling of something up his hole, and wanting something thicker and longer to fill him up. 

 

With nimble fingers, Chanyeol quickly lubed up his length, not wanting Baekhyun to wait any longer. He teased a little by rubbing his cockhead against the stretched hole, but barely inserting it. Baekhyun was done with Chanyeol’s teasing and decided to take things into his own hands. He pushed the taller onto his back and straddled him, positing himself above the throbbing cock before slowing sliding down on it.

 

Chanyeol’s shocked expression soon morphed into one of pleasure. Like Baekhyun, he hadn’t been with anyone since their breakup, so the warmth around his cock was definitely too much for him. He gripped tight onto the other’s slender waist, trying to maintain self-control as to not start fucking senselessly into the warmth.

 

When Baekhyun took the whole length up his ass, balls deep, he swore he had never felt fuller, as if he could feel Chanyeol’s cock all the way till the bottom of his stomach. He grinded his hips, feeling the cockhead pressing against his prostate accurately and he felt as if he could cum at that instant. With a shaky breath, he placed his palms on Chanyeol’s chest and lifted his hips and slammed right back down, feeling the delicious friction against his walls. He let out a scream as his prostate was stimulated once again.

 

Baekhyun continued to fuck himself on the length and Chanyeol occasionally helped him by guiding his hips or bucking up his own. After a while, Baekhyun could feel his arms and legs losing strength, and Chanyeol sensed it. Without wasting any time, he flipped their positions and started ramming into Baekhyun without giving the other a break.

 

It was all too much for Baekhyun, he could only whine and whimper as Chanyeol continued to wreck his hole, making sure his cockhead could be felt deep within him. 

 

“Chanyeol… I’m going to-”

 

He was cut short with a sharp intake of breath as Chanyeol suddenly wrapped his palm around his cock and started jacking it off at the pace of his thrusting. Baekhyun couldn’t form any coherent words, only feeling himself lost in the fog of pleasure. Without warning, he came with a whimper, spilling cum onto Chanyeol’s hands and onto his own stomach. Chanyeol came soon after, painting Baekhyun’s insides white.

 

The both of them stared into each other’s eyes, breathing hard as they come from their high when Baekhyun broke the silence.

 

“I love you.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears. Was Baekhyun really reciprocating his feelings?

 

“Are you sure you’re not saying because we just had sex?”

 

Baekhyun playfully slapped Chanyeol’s shoulders before coming up to kiss it better.

 

“I’m saying this sincerely, I realised I haven’t stopped loving you at all.”

 

A smile bloomed across Chanyeol’s face and he swooped down for a gentle kiss, one that was able to show his love. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss and gently moved his lips as it slowly escalated and it turned into another round of passionate kissing.

 

For the rest of the night, they continued to make love on the messy sheets, seeking intimacy and love as the both of them tried to make up for lost time.

 

~~

 

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up sore and with a warm feeling pressed against his back. He had initially freaked out as he remembered he was supposed to be alone in his room but he remembered the previous night’s events and started blushing. He can’t believe he actually summoned Chanyeol, had sex with him then confessed!

 

He carefully turned around to face the other who was still sleeping, not wanting to wake him up. The sunlight had beat down on Chanyeol’s face, making him look so angelic, unlike the demon that he actually was. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been admiring the sleeping face in front of him, when the other started to open his eyes, Panicking, Baekhyun quickly shut his eyes and tried to pretend to sleep.

 

“I know you’re awake, Baek.”

 

Knowing he was caught, Baekhyun opened his eyes and gave Chanyeol a sheepish smile.

 

“Good morning?”

 

“Good morning.”

 

Chanyeol was leaning in, about to give Baekhyun a morning kiss when the smaller clamped a palm on his mouth.

 

“No kisses till we’ve brushed our teeth!”

 

Baekhyun chuckled as he got up and ran to the bathroom, still naked. And Chanyeol definitely took it as an invitation to join him, sharing kisses and giggles the whole time they were washing up.

 

~~

 

Seeing Chanyeol and Baekhyun coming to school to one thing, but to see the both of them arriving school while hand in hand and with smiles on their faces, the school broke into chaos again.

 

How was it possible that the once enemies were now dating? Speculations were whispered here and there while the couple paid everyone no mind and made their way towards their lockers.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were already at the lockers, deeply engaged in a conversation when they turned their heads and saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Jongin was about to comment about the two of them arriving school together a day after their ‘lovers’ tiff’ when his eyes trailed downwards to see their connected hands.

 

Jongin whistled.

 

“I guess everything went well after I left, huh? Congrats, by the way.”

 

Baekhyun stuttered and blushed while Chanyeol simply lightly punched Jongin on the shoulder.

 

“You too. Think I wouldn’t realise?”

 

It was Kyungsoo turn to stutter and blush. Now  _ that _ caught Baekhyun off-guard.

 

“Soo, you’re actually dating Jongin? Since when!”

 

Kyungsoo looked away, feeling a little guilty.

 

“We’ve actually been on a few dates, but we’ve only been officially together for a week…”

 

Baekhyun felt a little betrayed that his friend didn’t tell him about his new relationship, but nonetheless he was still happy for him. The two hugged and congratulated each other before bidding their boyfriends goodbye as they headed to their respective classes.

 

~~

 

It was lunchtime and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were about to head to the cafeteria together when they were stopped by a classmate.

 

“Baekhyun? Professor Joon was looking for you, perhaps you would want to drop by his office?”

 

“Really? I see, thanks. Soo, go ahead and meet the rest first, I’ll catch up!”

 

Kyungsoo hummed in reply and Baekhyun turned and ran towards the office tower, searching for Professor Joon immediately. After walking down the long hallway, Baekhyun finally found his professor’s office and gently knocked before entering. 

 

“Professor?”

 

There wasn’t any reply so Baekhyun decided to step in to take a look. However, the moment he did, the door slammed closed behind him. He quickly turned around to check to slam the door when his vision was blocked by a body. He suddenly felt as if he couldn’t breathe and his vision blurred quickly.

 

“C-Chan… yeol…”

 

Baekhyun whispered before his vision blacked out and his body collapsed onto the floor. The dark figure towered above Baekhyun, sinisterly smirking.

 

“It’s time for you to pay for stealing what’s mine.”

 

~~

 

Kyungsoo was having lunch with the demon trio while reminiscing their guardian angel lives with the Junmyeon when he suddenly felt empty. Kyungsoo stopped mid-sentence and started looking around frantically.

 

“Kyungsoo, are you okay?” Junmyeon asked in concern.

 

“I-it’s Baekhyun.”

 

Upon the mention of his name, the other two at the table stopped their conversation and turned their attention to the guardian angel.

 

“I can’t feel his presence on Earth anymore.”

 

Chanyeol’s blood boiled, knowing who was behind his lover’s disappearance and swore he wouldn’t let her scot-free anymore.

 

~~

 

He didn’t care about the rest of the school day, immediately teleporting to that wretch’s house with Jongin and Junmyeon in tow. Kyungsoo had wanted to tag along, but they knew that his angel wings wouldn’t be able to handle the sinful atmosphere in hell. The trio had promised the angel that they would bring Baekhyun back no matter what, assuring the other.

 

The moment they arrived at the mansion, Chanyeol kicked the door down, ignoring all security who had tried to stop them. And as expected, Song Jinri, the demoness behind everything, was seated on the sofa cross-legged while sipping on a flute of champagne, as if expecting their visit.

 

Jinri was the daughter of Lucifer’s right-hand man, which means that she had a certain amount of authority and influence in hell. She had never been denied of whatever she wanted, and so she naturally assumed that she will be able to have Chanyeol all to herself as well. The moment she discovered that Chanyeol was dating a mere human, she went ballistic, going out of the way to get rid of the human so that what she thought she rightfully deserves, but Baekhyun was so tightly protected by Chanyeol and his guardian angel that she couldn’t do so. The last resort she had to take, was to threaten Baekhyun’s entire life and safety, and have Chanyeol willingly break up with the boy, right in front of her, at that! It was only a matter of time that Chanyeol became hers, but Baekhyun came into the picture again, causing her to act out.

 

“My dear Chanyeol! You’re actually paying me a visit?” 

 

The demoness’s fake high-pitched sweet voice wanted to make Chanyeol vomit on the spot, but he had to focus on the main reason why he was in the house he swore he would never step into.

 

“Shut up, Jinri. You know exactly why I’m here. Jongin, Junmyeon, search for Baekhyun.”

 

The two immediately dispersed upon their master’s orders, searching every crevice of the house.

 

“What makes you think that he’s here? I could be hiding him somewhere else, you know? I could have already killed him and fed him to my dogs.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t do that. You’re such a cruel woman; you love to see your victims suffer in front of your eyes, especially Baekhyun whom you’ve hated for the past few years.”

 

Jinri started to cackle maniacally, and Chanyeol knew that he was right.

 

“So, what if you’re right? You won’t be able to save him at all! It’s just a mere human life and you’re so worried? Don’t worry, Chanyeol, once he’s out of the picture, we’ll be able to have our happy ending.”

 

Jinri placed her flute down and stood up, walked towards Chanyeol and placed her palm on his cheek and stroked it, causing him to flick her hand away in disgust.

 

He raised his arm, ready to hit the demoness when she stared at him with challenging eyes.

 

“Hit me and I won’t tell you how to save the human.”

 

And Chanyeol could only reluctantly put down his hand, gritting his teeth and how much power she had over him, especially with Baekhyun held captive by her. He had almost resorted to begging her to spare Baekhyun when he heard Jongin shout out.

 

“Chanyeol! We found Baekhyun!”

 

Chanyeol quickly turned and saw Jongin running out of the hallway with Junmyeon trailing behind him, carrying an unconscious Baekhyun in his arms. His blood boiled upon seeing the battered state of the love of his life – cuts and bruises marring his once-flawless skin, and dried blood at the corner of his dried and split lips.

 

“Fuck! What have you done to him?!”

 

Jinri simply shrugged, feigning innocence.

 

“I didn’t do anything. I just told my guards to deal with him.”

 

Chanyeol was enraged at the nonchalance displayed by the demoness, and in a moment of anger, he grabbed her neck and tightened his grip, choking her. Jinri was taken aback; nobody, not even Chanyeol, had ever tried to harm her before, so it was something new to her. As the grip tightened, her airway narrowed and she tried to gasp for air, but she was unwilling to show them her weak side.

 

“Y-you think it’s all o-over? This b-boy is meant to d-die and you’re willing t-to anger my f-father by killing m-me?”

 

“You’re right. I am willing to anger your father since you harmed my beloved, and asphyxiation is too light a death sentence for you.”

 

Chanyeol let go of his grip, allowing the woman to fall onto the ground to catch her breath, as he held out his palm and summoned a sword. Jinri’s blood went cold upon seeing the weapon but she had no chance to plead for mercy as the sword was struck down and beheaded her in an instant.

 

With just a swing of a sword, Chanyeol’s biggest worry had finally been lifted. He and Baekhyun would finally be able to live peacefully without disturbance.

 

“Let’s bring him back to Kyungsoo, he would be able to heal Baekhyun.”

 

~~

 

However, Baekhyun’s injuries were all not visible. Apparently, Jinri had injected a form of poison into his bloodstream and there was absolutely no cure for it, only for the victim to slowly succumb to it.

 

“The poison had spread fast and started to attack his heart… Why am I so useless! Why can’t I cure him!”

 

Kyungsoo started to sob and blame himself for being unable to save his human, and only to watch the other wilt away. Chanyeol also felt equally guilty. If he hadn’t fallen in love with Baekhyun, maybe the other would still be happily living his life without being dragged in that entire mess. He was unwilling to see Baekhyun die right in front of his eyes and he had only one solution – to turn Baekhyun into one of them.

 

“Are you crazy! We’re not even sure if Baekhyun can survive the transformation!”

 

Kyungsoo was strongly opposed to the idea, and Jongin had to step in to calm him down.

 

“Think about it! It’s either taking the chance to turn him that will allow him to continue living, or to give him no chance at all and to watch him die!”

 

Chanyeol gave a knowing look at Jongin, and the demon nodded as he dragged the angel out of the room, who was still protesting against the idea.

 

“Baek… This is for your own good…” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s lips, before slitting his wrist with a dagger which he had materialised, letting small droplets of blood rush to the surface. He then pressed the bleeding wrist against Baekhyun’s lips, letting the blood seep in to his lips, making sure he had swallowed them.

 

Now, Chanyeol’s part was done, he could only hope that Baekhyun was strong enough to withstand the transformation.

 

~~

 

A week has passed, yet Baekhyun still hadn’t awakened from his unconscious state. It could be considered good news. Had the poison stayed in his system, he would have been dead by then. All they could do was patiently wait for him to wake up.

 

Chanyeol never left Baekhyun’s side, not even attending school. He wanted to make sure Baekhyun was all right, and for him to be the first one the other will see when he opened his eyes. 

 

He had heard from Jongin that his father had wanted to see him for killing his right-hand man’s daughter, but he couldn’t care less and simply told his father that he would deal with the consequences after Baekhyun had woken up.

 

The demon was sleeping by Baekhyun’s side, hand tightly grasping the other when he felt someone running their fingers through his hair, which made him rouse from his sleep. Groggily, he opened his eyes and lifted his head, only to widen his eyes in shock when he saw Baekhyun sitting up and looking at him.

 

“Hi?”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t think of what to reply at all, but to only take the other into an embrace.

 

“You’re okay…”

 

Baekhyun was confused at what the other meant by that, but reciprocated the hug nonetheless.

 

It was only when Chanyeol had recapped whatever had happened a week ago did it jog Baekhyun’s memory. It was indeed a traumatic experience, but Chanyeol had saved him.

 

“So… I’m now like you?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

“Oh my gosh… How about my parents? They must be worried sick!”

 

“Don’t worry, I told them that you’re camping over at mine for a project, and they’re fine with it. We’ll have to find another way in future, since you won’t age anymore.”

 

“Moving away isn’t a problem. Oh! How about Kyungsoo?”

 

“He was furious about me turning you, but he was okay with it in the end, so he’s temporarily waiting for another job.”

 

“Right, now that I’m a demon, he wouldn’t need to be my guardian angel anymore. I guess I have to start adapting to a different lifestyle as well?”

 

Baekhyun chuckled as he meant the last sentence as a joke, but Chanyeol took it differently.

 

“I’m sorry I had to do it without your permission, but if I didn’t do so, I wouldn’t be able to see you aga-”

 

Chanyeol was cut short by Baekhyun’s lips, effectively shutting him up.

 

“You idiot, I know you did it for my sake. At least we can be together now without any objections, since I’m a demon now, and demons are allowed to date other demons, right?”

 

The two then shared another kiss, this time filled with more passion and love, and there would be more kisses to come with the eternity that they would spend with each other.


End file.
